


Caleb Loves Snow More than Adam

by Its_Just_Me7



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, High School, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Me7/pseuds/Its_Just_Me7
Summary: A wave of confusion washes over me and I know Caleb feels the change, though he doesn’t react. I look past his hand at the world. A thick coating of white powder has dusted everything. It’s probably seven inches deep and the perfect consistency for making snowmen. I stare in awe. It’s rare for us to get this much snow.Suddenly, Caleb snaps his attention to me. “Can we go out?” he asks excitedly.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Caleb Loves Snow More than Adam

The warmth around me is nice and I want to snuggle into it more but it shuffles away from me. I whine a bit and hear the warmth let out a small chuckle. “Why’re you leavin’?” I slur out, not fully awake. Or even awake at all. It takes a while.

“I’m not, you dork,” the warmth says, a little too loudly for my poor ears.

I huff out a disbelieving sigh and crack my eyes slightly open. “But my heat,” I mumble.

“We have to leave the bed soon.” Said bed moves as the boy, previously next to me, stands up.

“I can’t believe you jus’ left me like that,” I huff and squint my eyes into a glare.

The dimly lit room quickly turns into an assault on my eyes as Caleb opens the blinds to look out to the morning.

“You suck,” I pout and slam my eyes shut once more.

Instead of an answer, I instead hear a small gasp.

“What?” I groan, holding out the ‘a.’

Again, I don’t get a response. Instead, the blankets are thrown off me and I’m quickly picked up bridal style. Startled, I wake up more. “What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

He carries me to the window and sets me down gently. As soon as I’m safe on the ground, Caleb’s hand juts out to point outside. “Look!” he states excitedly. 

A wave of confusion washes over me and I know Caleb feels the change, though he doesn’t react. I look past his hand at the world. A thick coating of white powder has dusted everything. It’s probably seven inches deep and the perfect consistency for making snowmen. I stare in awe. It’s so rare for us to get this much snow.

Suddenly, Caleb snaps his attention to me. “Can we go out?” he asks excitedly. 

“It’s gonna be freezing though,” I whine slightly. “Plus, you didn’t bring any snow gear, as far as I’m aware.” I try to sound frustrated and squish my feelings down a bit so my boyfriend buys my hesitance.

Caleb plays along. “Please,” he begs. “I can use your dad’s or something! Adam please!”

“Jesus it’s hard to say no to that face,” I huff out. “Fine, we can go, but first we’re eating and stuff. Then we can go to a park or something to do whatever you want to do out in that death trap,” I give Caleb a teasing glare and cross my arms over my chest.

The smile Caleb gives me is enough to make my hatred for the snow melt. I see him grin often, but now it’s softer, happier, calmer. It’s, to steal my own boyfriend’s words, green. I soften my own face and roll my eyes. “You’re such a sucker for snow. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you like it more than me,” I joke.

“Maybe I do,” he smirks back but leans down to peck my forehead anyway. “Thank you, though.”

“Let’s go,” I turn away, as to hide my brightly blushing face and pull him out of my room and into the living room.

***

After breakfast and breaking into my parents’ closet to find my father’s snow gear, I find myself being pulled outside and to a nearby park.

My father’s clothes are still slightly too small for Caleb, but the excitement over going outside keeps all of his focus.

Caleb looks at me, his large puppy dog eyes, silently telling me to join him dancing around in the freezing snow. I sigh, but keep a soft smile on my face as I take a couple of steps to reach him once more. My calves are cold and wet, my toes already halfway numb, but the smile on Caleb’s face is worth it. 

I reach down and feel the snow with my glove, hearing a satisfying crunch as I scoop it up and casually roll it into a ball. My original intent was just to hold a snowball, but when I look at Caleb again, his eyes are attached to the ball.

An evil grin comes over me as I reach up and shove it against Caleb’s cheek, watching it splatter against a bit more of his face. A giggle escapes me and I run away before Caleb gets over the shock.

“Adam!” a shout echoes across the open field of the park. “You’re so going to get it,” a light laugh is mixed in with the false malice of the statement.

Quick footsteps behind me are heard before I get tackled into the snow, the breath knocked out of me as I stare at the sky, above my attacker.

Said attacker just giggles at me and pecks my forehead.

“Jerk,” I huff with a pout.

“You started it!”

I don’t respond with anything, just glare at the boy. Then, just as he’s about to say something else, I use the advantage of surprise and push him off of me, forcing him to tumble into snow.

I grin in delight and stand up in an attempt to escape. Instead of running though, Caleb grabs onto my ankle, forcing me to fall into the fluffy powder once more.

He rolls toward me so we’re both on our sides, facing one another. “Babe?” Caleb whispers.

I hum out a response before a devilish smirk comes to possess Caleb’s face as one of his hands shoves snow in my face. Shocked, I barely manage to stutter out an angry, “What the hell?” before Caleb’s uncontrollable laughter fills the air.

“You suck,” I huff. I stare at the cloudy sky for a bit, catching my breath, listening to the ending of my boyfriend’s laughter, and contemplating what I should do next to get him back.

After silence has finally returned, I quickly scoop some of the snow from behind Caleb’s head into his jacket and stand up to run before it dawns on him what I had just done.

I get a couple of steps away before Caleb shifts his body to a stand and stares at me. His dark eyes are shimmering, turning lighter as he looks at me. For every pace he takes toward me, I take one backward, away from him. “You win,” he says slowly.

I give him a skeptical look. “Yeah right, I seriously doubt that.”

“I already said you win, though,” he pouts, giving me those huge puppy dog eyes. I search them for any sign of lying, and while I’m still slightly nervous, I concede and start to near him once more.

Caleb’s arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight hug. When we pull away, he brings one of his gloved hands up to cup my cheek. I feel a stinging cold from his glove, excess snow rubbing onto my skin. My nose wrinkles up and I pull away from Caleb’s hand with a quick shake of my head. Another step backward and I sneeze before I could hold it back any longer. 

Caleb smirks some and pulls me back to him. I nuzzle my cold nose into his chest, and huff at the fact that I just got more snow on my face. “’m cold,” I look up to him and try to give him his own puppy dog stare.

Caleb leans down and kisses my nose, resting our foreheads together after. It feels so soft and I feel a small smile grow upon my own lips. “Let’s go home, make some hot cocoa and watch a movie. How does that sound?” Caleb whispers.

“Can we watch a cheesy heterosexual Christmas movie and make fun of it?” I ask.

“Anything for you, Dork.”

“Meathead,” I mumble as I finally stand up on my toes and bring our lips together. A silent scream of I love you and God you’re cheesy and Can this moment last forever? all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing a TBS fic, so sorry if Caleb and Adam are a bit OOC


End file.
